Surat dan Mawar Merah
by pindanglicious
Summary: Ann, di sini ada banyak pohon mawar merah yang kuncupnya bermekaran. / sequel from Ilalang Sore/ Bertl-x-Annie


_Ann, di sini ada banyak pohon mawar merah yang kuncupnya bermekaran._

.

.

.

**Surat dan Mawar Merah**

**disclaimer:  
Shingeki no Kyojin created by Isayama Hajime  
Surat dan Mawar Merah written by pindanglicious  
I don't take any profit by made this fanfiction**

**warn: Sequel Fict from Ilalang Sore/Ficlet/seems FUTURE-fic/semi-canon/AT/OOC?/Typo/Cliché/plotless /lebay/poetic/etc**

_._

_._

_._

_***happy reading***_

_._

_._

_._

Annie terkenal dengan sifat anehnya selain _anti-sosial _dan jarang berinteraksi; hobi menyimpan tumpukan surat di ruang tidurnya selama tinggal bersama anggota _military police_.

Dalam tiga kali seminggu, selalu datang surat dengan isi berbeda dari tangan kurir yang sama. Terkadang rekan sekamarnya bertanya-tanya soal asal muasal surat-surat tersebut. Namun, wanita berusia sembilan belas tahun itu tidak—lebih tepatnya, enggan, memberitahukan pengirim surat-surat itu pada mereka. (_Hanya aku yang boleh mengetahuinya! _**Aku**_**seorang!**_)

[Khusus hari ini, amplopnya menguarkan aroma harum **mawar**.]

Di dalamnya hanya berisi torehan sajak yang ditulis menggunakan tinta hitam dan tulisan sambung. Bait demi bait tertuang rapi, menggunakan bahasa indah, _sedikit _hiperbolis, namun terdapat banyak makna.

Jelas si pengirim mencantumkan namanya di sana;

**Bertholdt Fubar.**

[Annie tahu kalau Bertholdt bukan tipe pria pujangga, yang setiap harinya merangkai kalimat-kalimat indah penuh makna.]

.

_Untuk Annie istriku tersayang._

_Apa kabar, Ann?_

_Seperti biasa aku menulis surat ini untukmu, tak apa 'kan?_

.

Annie tersenyum kecil saat membaca baris-baris pertama.

Seperti biasa, pria yang sudah menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu, sangat gemar berbasa-basi. Nyatanya dia—Bertholdt Fubar—bukanlah tipe pembicara aktif seperti Reiner—kawannya. Mungkin dia hanya berani menuliskan apa yang ingin _dikatakannya _lewat sebait sajak?

.

_Sebenarnya aku sedikit cemas karena kau tak pernah membalas surat-suratku._

_Tapi tak apa, aku __**selalu **__mengerti kesibukanmu. Baik kau dan aku, kita berdua sama-sama sibuk, 'kan?_

_Aku selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk menulis surat buatmu, di malam hari sampai aku tertidur larut. _

_Aku tak berani menulis kalau rekan-rekanku yang lain masih beraktivitas._

.

"Puh. Konyol,"

Wanita bersurai pirang itu mendengus. Tersenyum dingin, dengan tatapan mata biru lautnya yang terlampau datar. Tetapi jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia tak bisa memendam rasa _senang _yang tak begitu kentara.

Dia mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring di atas ranjang, lalu menggeliat sejenak.

Ada perasaan janggal karena dia merasa _sedikit_ bersalah atas apa yang dilakukannya pada sang suami selama ini. Mereka begitu kontras. Bertholdt yang setia, dan dirinya yang terkesan sama sekali tak acuh.

Bertholdt adalah tipe suami loyal yang menyayangi istrinya apa adanya.

Setiap malam dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri waktu, guna menulis mozaik-mozaik kata yang tersusun dalam benaknya.

Setiap pagi buta dia menyempatkan diri untuk mencari kurir, guna menyampaikan isi hatinya yang terbungkus selembar amplop pada sang tercinta.

_Bertholdt itu romantis._

"Bertl, kau benar-benar konyol."

.

_Ann, sudah lama sekali lho aku tidak memeluk tubuh mungilmu, menyesap harum yang menguar dari ragamu, dan mengacak-acak rambutmu._

_Rasanya di setiap pagi, ada sebuah pengganjal hati. Yakni saat aku tak mendapati dirimu yang seharusnya berada di sampingku._

_Kapan ya kita bisa tidur satu ranjang lagi?_

_Jangan berpikir macam-macam, ya. Nanti 'kuhukum' kau. Hahaha._

.

Satu lagi embusan napas dikeluarkan.

Annie benar-benar merasa kalau, suaminya adalah orang yang **konyol**. Selera humornya **buruk**.

Namun dia tak bisa menyangkal, debar hatinya sendiri sangat merindukan apa yang ditorehkan Bertl padanya. Kadang Annie sendiri iri melihat penduduk sipil lainnya yang masih bisa tidur bersama istri dan suami mereka. Kadang.

Tetapi **demi dirinya sendiri**, di anggota pasukan militer ini Annie mengabdi.

Benar, demi **dirinya**, bukan demi kemakmuran manusia maupun demi suaminya.

Egois?

_Ah, Annie sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Bertl yang bergabung bersama Recon Corps demi melindungi __**istrinya**__._

(Laki-laki itu tak mau, wanita secantik Annie dibebani misi-misi berat di pasukannya.)

"Kau bodoh, Bertl. Benar-benar bodoh."

[Annie tak bisa menahan tarikan gravitasi yang menyebabkan setitik air matanya terjatuh, membelai pipi lembutnya.]

.

_Ann, di sini ada banyak pohon mawar merah yang kuncupnya bermekaran._

_Saat aku hendak memetik satu kuntum, telunjuk dan ibu jariku terluka. (Aku lupa kalau mawar itu berduri tajam.)_

_Mungkin karena saking naifnya diriku, aku jadi melakukan tindakan sembrono seperti itu._

_Ann, kalau boleh jujur, mawar itu mengingatkanku pada dirimu._

.

[Annie mengernyitkan dahi membacanya.]

Bertholdt, sejak kapan laki-laki itu pandai merangkai kata?

Selalu, selalu saja membuat ungkapan makna lewat sesuatu yang sebelumnya tak terduga.

[Diam-diam, Annie mengagumi bakat terpendam milik suaminya yang terbilang langka ini.]

.

_Barangkali kau hanya mengumpamakannya sebagai sebuah ungkapan tanpa makna, memang lebih baik kujelaskan._

_Ann, ayahmu pasti selalu bilang kalau mawar itu cantik._

_Benar, cantik sepertimu._

_Namun mereka berduri, tak sembarang orang yang bisa menyentuhnya._

_Dan Ann itu seperti mawar yang berduri._

_Tapi buatku, semua tak masalah. Aku tetap masih bisa menggenggam ramping tubuhmu dengan telapak berlumur darah._

#

_Tunggu aku di musim semi berikutnya, Ann._

_Aku akan kembali, membawa sekuntum mawar merah yang indah untukmu._

.

[Dan terakhir, Annie menutupnya bersamaan dengan tundukan kepala.]

Dia tak mau lagi egois, tak mau lagi menahan tangis.

(Annie terisak dalam keheningan.)

Sekali lagi, Annie menyadari betapa egoisnya dia, pada sosok laki-laki yang _selalu _setia mengorbankan apa pun padanya.

[Tangan lentiknya mengambil secarik kertas baru dan menuliskan beberapa kata.]

.

_Bertl bodoh. Kau tak perlu bersikap puitis kalau rindu padaku. Aku akan kabur dari sini dan segera jatuh ke dalam __**pelukmu**__. Membawamu ke dalam ilusi fatamorgana, taman __**mawar **__milik __**kita **__**berdua**__._

.

.

.

**[end]**

/digilinglagi

Sekuel fic dari Ilalang Sore =)) as usual, Bertl/Annie. Ehe.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya baru lihat episode 23. Annie ketawanya imut yagak? Kalau Bertl ngeliat pasti dia udah ikut mendesahn (?) /apaini /abaikan  
Makasih banyak ya buat para reviewer di fic sebelumnya ;D makasih buat kalian ya :* **crystallized cherry, LinLinOrange, **dan **IsmiHana** dan para readers juga makasiiih :')

Semoga ngga bosen sama ficlet-ficlet abal saya ;D  
dan anyway jangan lupakan Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2013 juga ;3 itu ajang penghargaan tahunan di dunia fanfiksi :D sila kunjungi web resminya bit. ly/ webifa13 atau follow twitternya IFA2013_ untuk info lebih lanjut ^_^

Have a nice day :)

.

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
